


Recomeço

by Lara_Boger



Category: Sensitive Pornograph
Genre: Aki POV, Aki Rescued, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, POV First Person, Rescue
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: O passado não podia ser mudado, mas Aki queria aproveitar o presente e construir um futuro sem mágoas. AKI POV





	Recomeço

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Os personagens de Sensitive Pornograph não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Ashika Sakura. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.
> 
> Publicado originalmente em 23/05/2010 no fanfiction.net

**Recomeço**

Abriu os olhos. Contemplou novamente as paredes daquele quarto de hospital. Estava ali há dias, mas nem ousava reclamar. O fato de estar ali significava sua salvação. O pesadelo terminara, definitivamente.

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos com força para abri-los novamente e se deparar com aquelas mesmas paredes de cor clara. Era o modo de dizer a si mesmo que estava livre. Aquele não era mais um dos seus sonhos. Não acordaria mais naquele cubículo que chamava de quartinho, não estaria mais usando a coleira em seu pescoço e nem ouvindo as ordens daquele homem.

Um hospital podia significar uma prisão para muitos, mas para Aki era quase um paraíso. Por mais tempo que tivesse de ficar, sabia que seria o melhor. Quando saísse dali seria dono de seu corpo e de sua vida. O direito elementar que não teve durante anos.

De qualquer modo, prometia ser um longo tempo. Os médicos lhe disseram que sua saúde estava muito debilitada e sequer poderia pensar em ter alta naquele estado. Não duvidava: seu ex-mestre lhe tomara bem mais que o corpo e a mente. Apesar de tudo teve sorte, afinal mesmo depois de tudo e de todos, não havia contraído nenhuma doença. Agora, tinha de se recuperar de todas as outras marcas que o cativeiro lhe deixara.

Subnutrido, muito abaixo do peso normal. Carência de vitaminas e uma anemia muito forte. Os médicos não conseguiam entender como ainda conseguiu se manter de pé por tanto tempo. Aki apenas podia supor a resposta: desespero ou necessidade, mesmo que nos últimos dias que antecedera sua libertação sequer conseguisse raciocinar.

Já que não precisava mais ignorar o próprio corpo para atender as ordens e exigências, pôde fazer aquilo que não pôde em anos: desabar.

Não sabia muito bem em que estado havia chegado no hospital, mas ouviu dos homens de branco que era muito forte por ter sobrevivido. Mas no seu caso, força não era virtude. Simplesmente não teve outra escolha. Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes pensou que era melhor acabar com tudo, mas perdera até mesmo o direito de fazer seus planos de morte. Ele não lhe permitira nem mesmo isso. Brinquedos não tinham vontade própria, então não lhe restava nada. Aquele homem lhe roubou o pouco que tinha.

Aki não culpava seus pais por terem lhe expulsado de casa, afinal nem todos tolerariam a desonra de ter um filho apaixonado por outro homem... mas foi posto pra fora somente com uma mochila com poucas roupas e nenhum dinheiro no bolso. Que chances teria sozinho, na rua de madrugada? O que aconteceria se fosse abordado por algum bêbado ou drogado?

Seus temores estavam se tornando realidade até o momento em que ele pareceu surgir do nada, livrando-o de um ataque e jogando-o dentro do carro para que pudessem fugir. Acabou sendo levado ao apartamento dele para passar a noite depois que o estranho teve a resposta sobre o que havia lhe acontecido. Aki só não podia imaginar que ele não lhe deixaria ir embora no dia seguinte. Ouviu dele que há tempos lhe observava de longe e era um garoto bonito demais para ficar sozinho ao relento. Assustado, recusou, mas sua recusa não foi aceita. Acabou sendo violado.

Foi assim que seu inferno começou. O homem lhe transformou em  _pet_ , um animal de estimação. Aki fez de tudo para escapar, mas só conseguiu piorar sua própria situação porque seu dono lhe castigava por cada gesto ou palavra petulante. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes foi abusado e espancado, e no fim não teve outra escolha se não ser o animal dócil e obediente. Porém, isso não foi o bastante.

Seu dono começou a desenvolver uma obsessão que julgava ser amor, e passou a demonstrar esse afeto e tentar convence-lo a isso. Dizia que ao contrário de todos, ele se importava e o amava de verdade... que não tinha mais ninguém com quem pudesse contar e ele o protegeria. Que esta era a única forma de amor ao qual tinha direito.

Aki não soube em que ponto ele havia realmente começado a acreditar naquelas palavras e sentir alguma espécie de ligação afetiva com seu mestre.

Era por amor que ele só lhe alimentava uma vez por dia. Seu dono o queria magro, achava-o mais bonito assim. Foi por isso que ele lhe surrou quando tentou roubar um bolinho em um momento em que sentiu que poderia desmaiar de fome. Ele estava apenas zelando por sua beleza.

Era por amor que seu dono lhe entregava nas mãos de qualquer um. Se fosse um animal obediente, deixaria que os convidados fizessem tudo o que queriam em seu corpo. Um teste de fidelidade canina.

Era por amor que ele aparecia em seu quartinho durante a madrugada, quando o ouvia chorar e fazia com que se calasse e dormisse por exaustão.

Era por amor que ele lhe obrigava a usar uma coleira que o outro julgava combinar com a cor dos seus olhos. Que tinha o lençol para se cobrir quando a noite estava muito fria. Que recebia um afago de seu dono mesmo depois de mais uma surra.

O que mais um animal de estimação poderia querer?

Foi inevitável perder sua própria noção de integridade e dignidade. Que espécie de amor-próprio resistiria a tamanho massacre?

E quem se importava? Não julgava merecer mais que aquilo, então seu único caminho foi se conformar. Não soube quanto tempo permaneceu nesse ciclo vicioso até surgir uma luz.

Alguém que com poucas palavras foi capaz de tira-lo da inércia. Ueno-chan, mais uma vítima dos jogos de seu dono, outro desconhecido a quem teria de se submeter.

Aki não conseguia esquecer do pavor do rapaz ao encontra-lo amarrado e trancado no armário ou do susto dele ao descobrir qual a razão de sua presença ali. Mas o que realmente nunca esqueceria era o fato dele ter se preocupado, ainda que não fosse seu papel.

Ueno tinha lhe estimulado, para que a dor não fosse tão incômoda, tomando cuidado para não lhe machucar. E no fim, ainda foi capaz de se preocupar.

_\- Você vai ficar bem?_

Poucas palavras. Suficiente para descobrir que alguém se importava. Diante daquele cuidado por parte de um desconhecido, aquela simples pergunta foi capaz de lhe fazer recuperar uma fração de sua dignidade.

Aki partiu naquela mesma noite. Lembrava-se exatamente das palavras que usou para dizer ao seu mestre que não queria mais aquela vida. A pior afronta que poderia pensar. Voltara a ser o animal rebelde e não pôde negar sua satisfação por isso.

_\- Eu gostava de você. Eu pensava que podia fazer qualquer coisa por você, mas acho que estava errado. Se está procurando por um bichinho obediente procure outra pessoa, certo meu imperfeito mestre?_

Seu desejo não foi bem recebido, e como se estivesse apenas precisando de um corretivo, seu dono começou a lhe bater como se esperasse que isso o fizesse mudar de ideia. Aki não se importou em apanhar, sabia que aquele seria o ponto final. Mesmo que morresse ali, não seria mais um rato.

Quando ele parou de bater, não conseguiu sentir mais do que dor. Lancinante no momento em que foi jogado para fora do apartamento, com a mesma mochila com a qual fora expulso de casa anos antes, mas se naquela ocasião sentira-se um verme, ali tornou-se alguém. Não estava desamparado, sua subserviência servira para algo: durante seu tempo aprisionado, roubara pequenas quantias e escondia no fundo daquela mochila. Para quem uma vez esteve completamente indefeso, conseguir pagar por um quarto ruim de uma pensão barata era um luxo inimaginável.

Após cuidar de seus ferimentos e ter uma noite de sono, julgou o descanso suficiente pois não tinha tempo a perder. Queria retomar sua vida: precisava voltar a estudar, arranjar um trabalho e dependia de cada minuto. Embora aquelas economias clandestinas pudessem lhe sustentar por algum tempo aquele dinheiro não ia durar para sempre.

Fechou um acordo com a dona da pensão para trabalhar na limpeza do lugar em troco de comida e um bom desconto no preço de sua hospedagem, prolongando assim sua estadia. Também fez sua matrícula para voltar as aulas. E com tudo isso encaminhado, ainda lhe restava um desejo do qual não dependia de sua vontade: reencontrar aquele pet-sitter. Tinha vontade de olhar nos olhos dele e agradecer. Algo impossível se tivesse em mente que sequer sabia seu nome.

Mas as vezes o impossível pregava suas peças. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao vê-lo sentado no refeitório da instituição em que se matriculara? Com frio da barriga, foi até lá falar com ele e mal pôde conter sua alegria ao perceber que ele se lembrava. Não foi uma preocupação fugaz já que a expressão de espanto ao ver seus machucados e curativos não deixou dúvidas, nem o alívio que notou após contar que abandonara seu mestre.

Seu salvador lhe pagou um almoço. Conversaram e finalmente ficou sabendo seu nome. Os vínculos foram criados rapidamente e de forma mais sólida que um dia poderia imaginar: amizade.

Aki estava satisfeito consigo mesmo. Continuava morando naquele quarto de pensão, e embora não tivesse emprego fixo conseguia o suficiente para pagar sua estadia fazendo bicos durante a tarde, além dos serviços de limpeza na pensão. Freqüentava as aulas e passava a madrugada estudando e fazendo trabalhos. Era cansativo, e certamente não era a vida com a qual muitos sonhariam, mas era o suficiente para si. Era muito pra quem até pouco tempo não tinha absolutamente nada.

Ueno era um bom amigo. Estavam sempre próximos, e essa proximidade teve conseqüências. Aki estava gostando do moreno, sentia algo forte por ele, mas preferiu manter-se quieto. Tinha medo de afastar a única pessoa com a qual poderia contar só por causa de um sentimento que não poderia ser levado a sério. Seria tolice esperar mais quando manter a amizade era bem mais seguro. Não sabia se tinha forças para encarar uma rejeição que viesse justamente dele. Preferia agüentar quieto.

Só não contava que isso se tornaria mais difícil depois de um convite de Ueno: dividirem o apartamento. Aki aceitou depois de muita insistência e a convivência ficou ainda mais intensa, como se fosse possível mais proximidade. Ueno era incrível, sempre preocupado em deixa-lo mais a vontade... um cuidado que julgava não merecer. E diante disso seus sentimentos por ele só fizeram crescer a ponto de sufoca-lo até chegar a um ponto em que não conseguiu mais esconder.

Quando suas emoções foram um dos fatores decisivos para que adoecesse, as coisas mudaram.

O segredo foi desfeito e teve a surpresa de descobrir que os sentimentos eram mútuos.

Nunca julgou que um dia pudesse ter direito a tal felicidade, mas encarou como um presente por todo o tempo perdido. Aproveitou e desfrutou daquela felicidade pelo tempo que pôde, quase como se acreditasse que haveria um fim.

Só não podia imaginar que viria tão rápido. Por que achou que sua liberdade seria tão fácil?

A pancada que levou na cabeça apenas silenciou suas perguntas até que acordasse e se descobrisse novamente prisioneiro daquele homem. Ele parecia mais obsessivo que nunca, fazendo questão absoluta de afirmar sua loucura como amor. E antes que tentasse qualquer coisa, paralisou diante das ameaças veladas à Ueno. Argumentos fortes o suficiente para voltar ao inferno por vontade própria. Seu mestre sabia bem como atingi-lo e Aki não ia pagar pra ver.

Deixou que ele o possuísse, obedeceu a todas as suas ordens enquanto ouvia a voz rouca afirmando o valor daquele relacionamento doentio, lhe dizendo que ele fora o único que não o rejeitou, obrigando-o a lembrar da rejeição de sua família e do longo tempo aprisionado. Cada movimento doloroso de seu dono dentro de si era endossado por promessas de amor e cuidado. Tragado de volta ao pesadelo, Aki não conseguiu impedir que as lágrimas rolasse por seu rosto: agora que sabia o que era ser amado, não conseguiria mais encarar aquilo de forma tão fácil. Quando seu dono colocou novamente a coleira em seu pescoço voltou a ser o animal de estimação dócil e obediente, como se tivesse voltado ao lar depois de muito tempo na rua. E pior que tudo foi ter de afirmar amor e lealdade ao seu mestre.

-  _Boa noite, koi. Sonhe comigo._

Aki perdeu a conta de quantas vezes ouviu essas palavras após sofrer os abusos rotineiros. Tentava não pensar, pois tinha medo de enlouquecer. As lágrimas pareceram secar. Havia apenas vazio, dor e saudade.

Desejou incontáveis vezes a morte, que vez ou outra parecia bem próxima a cada vez que se julgava incapaz de entender as ordens de seu mestre e os castigos por atos mínimos tornavam-se mais severos. Não demorou para seu corpo sofrer as conseqüências dos novo cativeiro, muito além das marcas de amor e violência de sempre. Fome, sede e frio.

Até que havia demorado demais. Sua respiração pareceu exigir uma força que não tinha e seu corpo pesava toneladas embora estivesse tão magro como era o gosto de seu dono que lhe dava cada vez menos comida. Não sabia se era parte dos cuidados dele quanto a sua beleza, ou um dos inúmeros castigos por insolências que sequer sabia ter cometido. De qualquer modo, ambos eram demonstrações do afeto que seu mestre dizia sentir e erroneamente julgava ser amor.

Amor era muito diferente daquilo, mas pelo menos Aki não morreria sem saber o que era amar e ser amado, e talvez por essa pequena felicidade não se importasse mais com os abusos, maus tratos e rompantes de cuidado de seu algoz.

Mal soube do tempo que passou, ou se deu conta das vozes distantes ou das pessoas que simplesmente apareceram a sua volta. Pensou que talvez pudessem ser convidados do seu dono para o seu último ato como animal de estimação, mas não esperava que soubessem seu nome ou que a voz de Ueno parecesse estar entre os chamados. Sua visão estava turva e suas pálpebras pesadas demais, porém a fala distante se fazia entender.

_\- Aki-chan, onegai. Agüente! Não me deixe._

A fala se perdeu aos poucos. Sabia que não ia agüentar por muito tempo e não teria forças. De qualquer modo, só poderia ser um sonho. A hipótese de um resgate era impossível, não adiantava crer em uma chance que nunca aconteceria, então apenas sorriu.

Sorriu pelo alívio de uma ilusão que não lhe abandonaria na hora que mais precisava. Talvez isso mantivesse sua dignidade enquanto aquilo não acabasse. Uma tolice para qualquer um, mas para quem já tinha perdido tudo, era de valor inestimável.

Sentiu quando tocaram seu corpo de forma apressada, embora não bruta. Não soube se esboçou alguma reação embora suas forças fossem escassas e sua consciência estivesse por um fio. E antes que a escuridão lhe tragasse, uma caricia desajeitada em seus cabelos.

Um gesto simples de carinho e cuidado. Era tudo o que queria. Um desejo realizado. Que terminasse então.

Terminasse de uma forma completamente inusitada. O impossível não parecia assim tão poderoso quando se tratava de sua história. Mal pode acreditar que abriria os olhos e descobriria que não tinha sido o fim e aquelas percepções vagas não tinham sido um sonho.

O chamado, o toque cuidadoso, o resgate... tudo real. Bastou acordar e se deparar com os olhos de Ueno que lhe fitavam de forma atenta. Sem palavras. Eram desnecessárias quando simples gestos significavam tanta coisa.

O sorriso do moreno lhe dizia "liberdade". Isso era tudo que precisava saber. Poderia recomeçar. Só não podia saber que o moreno lhe daria a oportunidade de algo tão radical. Um reinício.

Não que pudesse voltar no tempo e evitar todo o inferno. Aquilo não poderia ser apagado, mas um gesto de Ueno fez com que pudesse pelo menos voltar ao ponto de partida: sua família.

Um simples trabalho. Uma foto e um telefone pra contato. Parecia ser simples. Mais do que poderia pensar.

Custou a acreditar quando soube que eles estavam ali, esperando que acordasse há dias. Seu pai e seus irmãos mais velhos, quase sendo peças de decoração do corredor do hospital.

Há cinco anos Aki era considerado desaparecido. Seu nome fazia parte de um banco de dados do qual Ueno teve acesso por causa de seu novo emprego e dali apenas um telefonema o separava da verdade. E no dia que isso lhe seria revelado, seu dono havia lhe tomado de volta.

O acerto de contas fora justamente naquele quarto, quando finalmente não teve como pensar que era sua imaginação. O dia da briga lhe veio a mente como se tivesse acontecido há apenas poucos minutos. Queria não se lembrar daquilo com tanta facilidade, mas havia coisas que precisava saber.

Surpreso, soube que seu pai esperou por dois dias que ele voltasse com um pedido de desculpas, não imaginando que pudesse ir muito longe com aquela história. Como isso não aconteceu, telefonou para todos os seus amigos que e descobriu que Aki não passara a noite na casa de nenhum deles. Desesperado, saiu a sua procura pelas ruas, sem obter sucesso. Sua única alternativa foi procurar a ajuda da polícia e descobriu que um rapaz com a mesma descrição de seu filho foi visto sendo jogado dentro de um carro e a partir dali desaparecido.

Cinco anos em que sua família viveu em função da espera por alguma notícia. Qualquer coisa.

Seu inferno acontecera por orgulho e pura obra do acaso.

Aki queria sentir raiva, dizer poucas e boas e culpa-los merecidamente por tudo, mas não conseguiu. Não quando viu que não seria preciso, pois seu pai se encarregara de carregar aquele peso por todo o tempo. A culpa pesava nos olhos daquele senhor de semblante sério, assim como as marcas visíveis daquela espera estavam em seu rosto.

Seu pai envelhecera muito em pouco tempo, assim como acontecera consigo mesmo e não soube como reagir diante do arrependimento dele, de pedidos de perdão que jamais ousou cogitar serem possíveis. Talvez fosse fraqueza de sua parte, mas ali não conseguiu ser forte. Aquela prova de afeto inesperado foi suficiente para derrubar qualquer defesa que pudesse impor diante do seu passado.

Esse não podia ser mudado, mas queria aproveitar o presente e construir um futuro sem mágoas.

Baixou os olhos, encontrando Ueno adormecido, sentado na poltrona com o corpo debruçado sobre seu leito. Ele não saia do seu lado desde então. Sempre no quarto ou no corredor, verificando cada movimento dos médicos e enfermeiras. Não adiantava lhe dizer que não era preciso tanto, pois isso era solenemente ignorado sob a mesma justificativa protetora.

_\- Eu disse que vou ficar do seu lado. Só estou cumprindo minha promessa._

Acarinhou os fios escuros do cabelo do moreno. Um gesto delicado. Não queria acorda-lo. Seria bom que ele descansasse já que se recusava a sair dali e voltar para o apartamento para mais que um banho, ignorando o combinado com sua família em se revezarem nos cuidados. Sabia que nenhum deles se afastava por muito tempo. Ficavam a postos para qualquer necessidade sua por menor que fosse e bastava o menor sussurro para em poucos segundos estivesse rodeado por todos. Ainda não tinha conseguido se acostumar com tanta atenção e cuidado. Era muito mais carinho e afeto que julgava ser possível existir e merecer e se antes sonhava com gestos tão simples quanto um abraço, agora tinha-os de sobra. Era difícil acreditar que nenhum daqueles toques antecipariam uma agressão. Difícil, mas verdade, assim como sua liberdade.

Sabia que teria muitos desafios quando saísse daquele hospital: o caminho para superar seus traumas seria longo e árduo. Mas sabia que seria definitivo, pois aquele homem nunca mais iria voltar. Estava encarcerado em um manicômio e não poderia mais ameaça-lo.

Restavam os seus próprios demônios, mas enfrentaria isso. Não por desespero ou por ser a única alternativa. Era uma opção. A primeira escolha depois de anos de cativeiro.

Queria honrar a dedicação e o amor incondicional daquele rapaz que se recusava a sair de seu lado. Reconstruir anos de relacionamento perdido com sua família que esperava ansiosamente por qualquer gesto seu em permissão.

Queria uma vida para si. Recomeçar, de verdade.

Apenas um direito seu. Uma chance que agarraria com todas as forças.

Talvez no fim das contas, realmente merecesse ser feliz.

**_Fim_ **


End file.
